Tch, Pesky Girl
by monsterball
Summary: Green just wanted to be alone….but to what cost has it taken when Blue decides to butt in with her…cheerful attitude? BluexGreen Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, the pokemon, etc. Basically, I don't own Pokemon.

Hah, guess what? I am indeed still alive…and I'm here's a BluexGreen oneshot to go with it! My apologies for the cheesy title…I couldn't find the general theme for this one-shot, and you'll find out why as you read.

For those that might get confused….Green is Gary, Shigeru, or however you call him. Blue is the girl.

Summary: Green just wanted to be alone….but to what cost has it taken when Blue decides to butt in with her….cheerful attitude? BluexGreen Oneshot

Have fun!

Tch, Pesky Girl

It was a long day. Green stood by Lavender Tower, listening to the soft music playing and watched the monks and their Pokemon bow their heads to meditate and pray through the glass windows.

Looking up, he saw two Taillow perched up on a single tree. The two bird-type Pokemon were fighting over a single worm.

He sighed, running his hand over his hair. Lately, he had been feeling depressed, and frankly, he didn't know why. Was it puberty? Ehhh…

"Green!" He turned to the voice. He felt surprised; he came here so that nobody would bother him as he cleared his mind.

"Oh. It's you."

Blue replied haughtily. "Yes, me. I was looking all over for you!"

Green raised his eyebrows. "You were? Now that's interesting…" Blue huffed at him, blushing a little.

"Yeah? Well, you got a problem with that?" Green blinked at the remark.

"No…"

"Then stuff it! Hmph!" He looked at Blue's face and smirked; it was just cute to see her putting up an attitude…What? Cute? He blinked and snapped out of his pondering mind.

Green rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, why exactly _were_ you looking all over for me?"

The girl's eyes widened a little, but it retreated to its own state as she replied haughtily. "Nothing big. I was just gonna tell you something. Anyways, what're you doing here?"

Green shrugged. "Just hanging out."

"Hanging out at _Lavender Tower_?" Blue asked incredulously.

Green gave her a look. "…So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Uh…"

Green rolled his eyes. "You really don't have anything to tell me, do you?" Blue's face reddened with anger.

"What? Yeah, I did! I just forgot!"

"Right. And you didn't run all the way from wherever you were just to bug me."

"What's with you?", Blue suddenly blurted out, "I was just gonna ask you if you were okay, I mean, Red warned me that you were a bit moody, but you don't have to give me an attitude. Geez!" Tears formed in her eyes and she started running into the trees that lied behind Lavender Tower. Green smacked his hand over his face. "Smart, Green, real smart…"

He called after her. "Blue, wait!"

"No, go away!" She started running faster but suddenly cried out as she almost stepped on a Caterpie worming peacefully in the forest. The Caterpie automatically went into offence mode and attacked her with a Poison Sting. Blue lost her balance and she stumbled over tree roots stuck up on the ground and fell.

"Blue!" He ran up to find her wincing in pain with her foot in a twisted angle. She had small scratches and dirt on her face, arms, and feet, but there was a gash of blood running down her arm.

Green roughly ripped his shirt and bent down. He started wrapping the cloth around the gash tightly in silence.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, not meeting her eyes. After an awkward silence, Blue responded.

"Yeah." Green finished wrapping the gash and looked at her face

"Geez, Blue. You're a mess." He brought his hand out to clear off some of the dirt that was smudged on her skin, but Blue suddenly turned away.

She looked up at his face with dignity and said, "Why did you help me? I can take care of myself!"

He replied sarcastically, "I'm sure that explains your klutziness."

She pouted, "That wasn't my fault! I was running and I didn't see that Caterpie…"

Green looked at her with amusement. "A _Caterpie _did this to you?"

"What? No…" Her face reddened as she explained the events. "I mean, I was just running, but then that Caterpie just suddenly appeared, and I think it used Poison Sting on me…What's so funny? Stop laughing!"

"I wasn't laughing. I was just…smiling." Green replied with amusement in his voice.

Blue glared at him. "Whatever." She paused, and then asked, "Do you think…that Poison Sting can affect my body in any way?"

Green raised his eyebrows. "I don't know…but let's get it checked out at the hospital." He eyed her foot, and added, "But you can't walk in klutzy feet like those."

"They aren't klutzy! They're _twisted._" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Here, give me your hand." There was a sudden awkward pause, but hesitantly, Blue raised her hand and put it around Green's neck. She started to stand with her uninjured foot, but Green lifted her from the ground slowly, carrying her bridal style.

Blue's eyes widened and tried to look anywhere but his face. As a result, her eyes found the bit where Green ripped his shirt. She blushed as she stared at his well built body.

He looked at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Green raised his eyebrows as he noticed her face reddening, and followed her gaze. When he saw where she was looking at, he felt his face blushing.

"Hem…Anyway," Green started, breaking the silence, "We should get you to the hospital." Blue broke her attention from Green's six-pack.

"Uh…do we _have_ to go to the hospital?" Blue asked nervously, "I mean, it's a bit far, and I'm sure the Pokecenter's good enough. It's_ just_ a scratch and a broken leg…"

Green stared. "Blue, the Pokecenter is for _pokemon_."

Blue's face reddened. "I know that! It's just that the hospital's really far from here, and," she smirked, "I'm not sure if you can carry me that far."

Green raised his eyebrows. "What, are you underestimating my strength?"

Blue's eyes flicked over to Green's exposed skin and blushed. "No! I was just…I only…" She stopped, and started again, smacking at Green. "I was just being concerned, gosh! Hmph!"

"Ow…Well, obviously, you don't appreciate my help! I might as well leave you here, open with the wild Pokemon…Who knows what Caterpie will attack next," he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! I didn't see that Caterpie!" The two looked at each other. Green smirked and Blue huffed at him haughtily.

"Well…Hopefully, you're strong enough to handle a small Poison Sting from a Caterpie. Anyways, we're going to the hospital and that's that."

Blue glared at him. Green continued walking in silence, carrying Blue bridal style.

"Hey Blue?" Green suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you know where the local hospital is?"

* * *

Green walked into the Pokecenter and set down the victorious Blue onto a chair. 

"I can't believe you don't know where the _hospital_ is." Blue gloated.

"I would if you just told me how to get there. I don't usually get hurt as much to remember the way to the hospital." Green shot back, smirking.

"What? Why…you little--" Blue was interrupted by a dainty nurse with red hair.

"Excuse me? How can I help you?"

"Oh, hi Nurse Joy. You see…my friend here was just running and being the klutz she was, she tripped over some roots in the forest." Green explained.

Blue stuck her tongue at him. "I wasn't being a klutz! There was a Caterpie…."

"A Caterpie did this to you?" Nurse Joi asked with amusement in her voice.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, well, because…" Blue stopped, feeling frustrated, and Green cut in.

"Anyway, she has this gash on her arm and her foot's broken."

"This is a Pokecenter…Hem, for _pokemon_." Nurse Joi said slowly, emphasizing the words. Green shot Blue a look, who smiled innocently.

"Oh, you see, we uh, didn't know where the hospital was and got lost. We just spotted this Pokecenter." Blue stumbled through her words. Green raised his eyebrows, amusement in his eyes as he listened to Blue's lie.

"Oh, the local hospital is just around…" Nurse Joi paused, and started, "Well, nevermind, now that you're here. It's just a scratch…I'll just fix you up a bit."

"Really? Thanks!" Blue responded with gratitude.

"Alrighty…This shouldn't take long. Come," she gestured Blue to follow her into another room. Green helped Blue hobble over to the room and sit down in the patient's seat.

"Okay, let me see that gash." Nurse Joi took off the bandage made by Green's shirt, and observed it closely. "It doesn't look like a Caterpie did this…"

"Well, the Caterpie didn't do ALL of the damage. I mean, it just knocked me off balance with a Poison Sting…" Blue replied.

"A Poison Sting? That's…interesting. Well, luckily, it looks like the Poison Sting was not very effective. Do you feel like you're getting weaker by the moment?"

Blue blushed as she remembered the events that gone by. "No…Not really. I don't think so, at least."

Nurse Joi raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay. You should stay overnight here and take a medicine, just in case. I'll ask my visiting friend to stop by at the hospital to pick it up…"

"But I'm going to be okay, right, Nurse Joi? I mean, that Caterpie looked like it was only Level 3…"

Nurse Joi frowned at the comment. "You should be fine. You should never underestimate a Pokemon. It doesn't look like a level 3 Caterpie would do that much damage… But if the Poison Sting did work effectively…You might've needed to get some shots for antibiotics, depending on how effectively it worked."

Green smirked as Blue sighed in relief. She was never one too fond of the pointy thingies doctors stabbed in people….

"Anyway," Nurse Joi continued, "I'll have a few Chansey wrap you up and get your leg in a good cast. Chansey!" Right at the second, a Chansey appeared at the door.

"Chansey?" the Pokemon looked up in question.

"Alrighty, Chansey. We need to wrap up that gash over there," Nurse Joi ordered, "That girl also needs her twisted foot in a cast. You can get a few other Chansey to help you too…and if Blissey isn't busy, you can try to get her here. She's more experienced with humans."

"Chansey?" The Chansey blinked over at Blue.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It should be the same as treating a Pokemon." Nurse Joi replied. The Chansey nodded with determination and headed off to get supplies.

Nurse Joi turned her attention back to Blue and Green. "This is a Pokecenter, but you're lucky that I decided to study for the health of humans," she winked.

* * *

Green and Blue walked out of the Pokecenter the next day. Green was wearing a brand new shirt generously given by the Pokecenter. Blue was on clutches, and her face was slightly red. A portion of her shirt was wet with a darkish liquid. 

Green sighed. "Geez Blue, you're so obnoxious. The Chansey looked like _they_ needed some medicine to cure their frustrating headache."

Blue scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Shut up…That medicine tasted sooo gross. They never said I had to take it again today!"

Green slightly grinned. "That _was_ pretty funny though. That poor Chansey looked so horrified when you spat the medicine at him."

Blue glared at him haughtily. "That was _not_ funny! I still have the aftertaste in my mouth. I'd rather die than eat that stuff again…"

"No you wouldn't."

Blue looked at Green. "Eh? And why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't be the pesky girl you always were."

"Yes I would. I'd just haunt you and your Pokemon forever."

"But you'll be dead."

"Wouldn't that make things better?"

Silence.

"No."

Blue looked up at Green. "Eh? And why not?"

"Because if you're dead, who else would annoy me with the same peskiness?"

Blue stuck out her tongue. "Dork."

"Klutz."

"Punk."

"Tch, pesky girl."

* * *

A/N: Sooo? How was the one-shot? Good? Bad? Blunt? I NEED ANSWERS HERE! Hehe… 

As for Nurse Joi (Joy), the anime fansite said that her Japanese name was "Joi"…Which looks less cheesy than Joy, but whatever. Forgive me for any OOCness with Blue and Green…but I thought it was cute. I definitely had fun writing this!

Please review! And happy Thanksgiving!

-TheWindWaker


End file.
